List of Dragon Ball music
This is a list of both Japanese and American soundtracks from all four ''Dragon Ball'' series. Scores Television scores * Shunsuke Kikuchi score (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and revised episodes 1-98 of Dragon Ball Z Kai) version and numerous international dubs * Peter Berring score (episodes 1-13 of Dragon Ball) dub * Shuki Levy/Ron Wasserman score (episodes 1-53 of Dragon Ball Z) dub and Hindi dub * Bruce Faulconer/Mike Smith/Julius Dobos/Scott Morgan score (episodes 54-276 of Dragon Ball Z) dub * Tom Keenlyside/John Mitchell score (episodes 108-276 of Dragon Ball Z) dub * Nathan Johnson score (episodes 1-67 of Dragon Ball Z) re-dub * Albanian dub score (Dragon Ball Z) dub; unknown composer * Akihito Tokunaga score (Dragon Ball GT) version and numerous international dubs * Mark Menza score (Dragon Ball GT) dub * Kenji Yamamoto score (original episodes 1-98 of Dragon Ball Z Kai) version and numerous international dubs * Norihito Sumitomo score (episodes 99-159 of Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball Super) version and numerous international dubs Movie scores * Shunsuke Kikuchi score (movies 1-3 of Dragon Ball and movies 1-13 of Dragon Ball Z) version and numerous international dubs * Peter Berring score (movie 1 of Dragon Ball) dub * Shuki Levy/Ron Wasserman score (movie 3 of Dragon Ball Z) dub * Bruce Faulconer/Mike Smith/Julius Dobos/Scott Morgan score (movies 4-5 of Dragon Ball Z) dub * Mark Menza score (movies 1 and 6-11 of Dragon Ball Z) dub * Nathan Johnson score (movies 2-3 and 12-13 of Dragon Ball Z) dub * Norihito Sumitomo score (movies 14-15 of Dragon Ball Z) version and numerous international dubs Singles ''Dragon Ball'' *"Makafushigi Adventure!" (1986) *"Main Title (Gotta Find That Dragon Ball!)" (1995) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (1989) *"Unmei no Hi ~Tamashii tai Tamashii~" (1992) *"We Gotta Power" (1993) *"Kiseki no Big Fight" (1994) *"Dragon Power ∞" (1994) *"Saikyō no Fusion" (1995) *"Ore ga Yaranakya Dare ga Yaru" (1995) *"Hikari no WILLPOWER" (2008) *"HERO ~ Kibou no Uta" (2013) *"Z no Chikai" (2015) ''Dragon Ball GT'' *"Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" (1996) *"Dear Old Days" (1996) *"Hitori Janai" (1996) *"Nichiyoubi" (1996) *"Don't You See!" (1997) *"Kaenaru toki no Naka de" (1997) *"Blue Velvet" (1997) *"Break" (1997) *"Sabitsuita Machine Gun de Ima o Uchinukō" (1997) *Try Again (1997) ''Dragon Ball Kai'' *"Dragon Soul" (2009) *"Yeah! Break! Care! Break!" (2009) *"Wings of the Heart" (2010) *"Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go" (2014) *"Dear Zarathustra" (2014) *"Junjō" (2014) *"Oh Yeah!!!!!!!" (2014) *"GALAXY" (2015) *"Don't Let Me Down" (2015) ''Dragon Ball Super'' *"Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!" (2015) *"Hello Hello Hello" (2015) *"Starring Star" (2015) *"Light Pink" (2016) *"Forever Dreaming" (2016) *"Yoka Yoka Dance" (2016) *"Chaofan MUSIC" (2016) *"Aku no Tenshi to Seigi no Akuma" (2017} *"Genkaitoppa X Survivor" (2017) *"Boogie Back" (2017) *"Haruka" (2017) *"By a 70cm Square Window" (2017) *"Lágrima" (2018) Video Games *"Ore wa Tokoton Tomaranai!!" (2005) *"Super Survivor" (2007) *"Hikari no Sasu Mirai e!" (2008) *"Power of Dreamer" (2009) *"Progression" (2009) *"Battle of Omega" (2010) Live Action *"Rule" (2009) Regular Soundtrack albums ''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball: Music Collection'' (1986) *''Dragon Ball: Hit Song Collection'' (1986) *''Dragon Ball: Complete Song Collection'' (1991) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z Hit Song Collection Series'' (1989-1996) ''Dragon Ball Kai'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Original Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Song Collection'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Original Soundtrack 2'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Soundtrack III & Songs'' (2010) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Complete Song Collection'' (2011) ''Dragon Ball Super'' *''Dragon Ball Super: Original Soundtrack'' (2016) *''Dragon Ball Super: Original Soundtrack -Vol. 2-'' (2018) American Soundtrack albums ''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball: Original USA TV Soundtrack Recording'' (1995) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Original USA Television Soundtrack'' (1996) *''Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series'' (2001-2005) Live action *''Dragonball Evolution: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2009) Soundtrack album Sets *''Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z: Great Complete Collection'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Hit Song Collection Best "Never Ending Story"'' (1996) *''Dragon Ball Z: Complete Song Collection'' (2003) *''Dragon Ball Z: Best Song Collection "Legend of Dragonworld"'' (2006) *''Dragon Ball Z: BGM Collection'' (2006) *''Dragon Ball Z Complete Song Collection Box: Mightiest Recorded Legend'' (2008) Movie Soundtrack albums ''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball: Saikyō e no Michi Original Soundtrack'' (1997) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Music Collection Vol. 1'' (1992) *''Dragon Ball Z: Music Collection Vol. 2'' (1993) *''Dragon Ball Z: Kiken na Futari! Super Senshi wa Nemurenai Music Collection'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu no wa Ore Da Music Collection'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods FLOW Soundtrack'' (2013) *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Original Soundtrack'' (2015) Video Game Soundtrack albums *''Dragon Ball Z Game Music series'' (1993-1996) *''Dragon Ball Final Bout: Original Soundtrack'' (1997) *''Dragon Ball Z & Z 2 Original Soundtrack'' (2005) *''Dragon Ball Z 3 Original Soundtrack'' (2005) *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit Original Soundtrack'' (2008) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World Original Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast Collector's Edition Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Original Soundtrack Overseas Version'' (2011) Compilation Soundtrack albums ''Dragon Ball'' *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Best'' (2007) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bukkun'' (1991) *''Digital DragonBall The World'' (1994) *''Bigbox Dragon Ball Z'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Best Selections (1995)'' *''Dragon'98 Special Live (1998)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Music Fantasy (2001)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Best Remix 2006 ½ Special'' (2006) *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Z Best'' (2007) ''Dragon Ball Kai'' *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Kai: Goku vs Vegeta'' (2010) *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Kai: Goku vs Ginyu Special Task Force'' (2010) *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Kai: Goku vs Freeza'' (2010) Mini Soundtrack albums ''Dragon Ball'' *''Inazuma Challenger'' (2008) Video Games *''Super Survivor'' (2008) Miscellaneous works *"Wolf Hurricane " (1987) *''Akira Toriyama: The World'' (1990) *''Jump Original CD (Dragon Ball #1)'' (1993) *''Jump Original CD (Dragon Ball #2)'' (1994) *''Hironobu Kageyama Best Album 3: Mixture'' (1996) *"「F」" (2008) *"Ookami" (2008) *''Kameha: Tribute to Dragon Ball'' (2009) Category:Lists Category:Music Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Video Games